Quantum - Götterdämmerung
by The Justice and Death
Summary: "In which a red dragon, a green priestess, and a blue exorcist go on an adventure to save the world from an ill-tempered squid." (Multicross with ?) M Rated.
1. In which Sirzechs makes a splash

Inside a typical bedroom, you could see a bed, a table with books and a videogame, with the window closed. Sitting on the bed is a kid tying a necktie. The door is a common one made of typical wood. "Issei! Are you ready?"

A young brown-haired child walks down the stairs, with his backpack and uniform, on which he wears a small suit. "Yes, Mommy!" The young child looks up to his mother with a smile. His mother in a relatively good mood shakes her head.

"I see that you are ready for your first day at school, right?" He places his hands on his back.

"Yes! I want to go to study and make a lot of friends!" His mother smiles. He is so happy over his first day.

 _'Such a carefree kid...'_

"So let's go, I will show you how to reach there, okay?" Issei waves his head.

"Yes!"

"But first, here is your lunch, store it on your backpack." The young boy does as his mother says; soon mother and child would walk together on the streets of that city, Kuoh. Issei looks around, seeing the houses and the sky, it is clear and sunny.

 _'This is a very pretty day.'_

Meanwhile, an old man is sitting on a bench in a close plaza. He looks intently to the mother and the kid.

 _'So it is him, right, but not now, it must be later.'_ He lifts himself and walks away. Issei did notice him first and kept looking as he walks away.

 _'I wonder who he is…'_

"Issei?"

"Huh?! Mommy?"

"You were staring at the plaza."

"Ah-haha haha! It is nothing, let's go!'" Then his mother giggles, leading the young boy to his school.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the town's center, more specifically on a manor. A house that had a green field around it, the house had a parking lot and its roof had a triangular aspect, as did a path made of polished stones that lead to the entrance.

Inside it is unique, furniture made of good wood, vases made of Chinese porcelain, elegant carpets cover the floor and its lamps embedded on the wall, where a small string would lit them. Beyond one of those mahogany doors, a boy finishes tying his necktie to what seemed to be a staple on his uniform.

 _'Hm…will mommy lead me to the school today? She is rarely at home…'_

He looks at his reflection on a mirror. "I am ready." Then he sighs, walking out of his bedroom. A man seemed to wait for him with his lunch.

"Lord Lancaster, the cook made your breakfast and lunch." The boy sighs as he takes the food.

"You know that you can call me by my name Matsunaga, you are my friend." The man, an old middle-aged man smiles.

 _'What a gentle boy, I pity how his parents are rarely present.'_

"As you wish, Keith-sama." That is Keith Lancaster, he is a boy with some really delicate features, his eyes are sapphire colored as his hair is long and azure, son of an executive that would be rarely at home and a socialite. A rich boy that after he grew up a bit, and who ended up being left alone to his own devices.

"Matsunaga-san, is my mother here?" The old man shakes his head.

"No, it seems like she wouldn't come back today, so she ordered the cook to make your food." Keith looked to the floor with a sad gleam on his eyes.

 _'I wonder why mommy doesn't stay with me. She seems to prefer those friends of hers…and daddy is always working…'_ He shakes his head.

"I bet they are just very busy right? So I must be a strong kid for them."

Matsunaga opened his mouth and wanted to say.

 _'Sincerely, I hate your parents Keith-kun, they do not deserve you. An absent mother who doesn't care about her own son and prefers to cheat on her husband, a father that only cares that he will have an heir to his business…sad, really sad…'_ Then he smiled, rubbing his head. "Yes Keith-sama, you must." Then he crouches down, fixing his necktie. "Now let's go, the driver waits." He smiles and the butler smiles likewise if there is something that everyone agreed inside that cursed manor is that they would be gentle to the poor boy…

Eventually, he reaches the car waiting for him, the driver smiles to the boy. "Keith-sama, please come in." He goes to open the door but Keith lifts a hand.

"No Misugi-san. I can open it." He opens the door and goes inside the car. He smiles at him. 'Yeah, I must be strong, for everyone here as mommy and daddy, they will be proud of me when they see how I am mature!' He pounces on his chest. As he had already got what he must do.

* * *

"Goodbye Issei!" Issei's mother gives him farewell as the boy waves his hand to her, before running into the school.

"Hm…now what is my classroom? Hm…06? Where is it?" Issei looks around on the corridor, as kids would go to their classrooms. "Uhm…Hey!" The young bearer of Boosted Gear says, wanting to see if some kid would help him. "Hmh…Ah!" He finds a couple of kids that were talking but also looking to him. _'Maybe they were thinking about talking with me?! My first friends!'_ He shows his best smile. "Eh, hello! My name is Issei Hyoudou! I wanted to know where classroom 06 is." The kids look to him one had an amused look on his face as the others looked neutrally to him.

"Well, walk straightly this corridor and turn to the left." Issei smiles.

"Thanks!" Then he runs to his classroom.

The boys look to him running.

"Ugh, I didn't like him, that spiky stupid hair." One of them says.

"Eh, I think he simply didn't know how things are here." The kid shakes his head.

"No, you don't get it, that boy is uncool, look at his backpack, ugh." One of the boys frowns.

"That is a bit dumb, I mean, he is not like us." The boy that clearly seemed the leader shoots a glare.

"Are you saying am I wrong?"

"N-no."

"Good, now let's go, the class is starting."

"Kids, welcome, you have a new colleague, come in Issei-san." Issei breathes in.

 _'Come on, don't feel shame.'_ He steps in and turns to the class, giving a curt bow. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, please take care of me!" The classroom answers him back.

"Hai!" His teacher looks at him.

"Issei, you may sit there." She points to a desk close to the wall, behind there is a blue-haired girl.

 _'Hm…who is she?'_ He wonders. Then he walks and sits here.

"Now. Bow. Sit."

* * *

When the class ended and recess started, Issei lifted from his desk and took his bento, going to outside of the class. "Hm…I should find someone to talk with…" He looks around and sees a couple of kids sat together eating. 'Ah yes!' He goes there with a happy smile. "Hello!" The kids stop talking and look to him, they seemed neutral to him. The kids behind seemed to point and whisper one to the other. "Can I sit with you folks? I am new here and-"

"No."

"No?" Issei says surprised. "Yes and no, you are ugly." Then they return to their previous talk, ignoring him whatsoever. "A-ah…right." Issei walks away from that group. _'Ugly? But I am sure I took bath and combed my hair!'_ He sees another group and approaches them with a smile. "Hey-"

"Irk! No! You are uncool!" Issei frowns, his smile broken on his face.

"Ah…right then…" He walks to another group and the results are the same.

"No!"

"You are dumb and your hair sucks."

"Hell no, your bento is ugly."

 _'Uh…no one likes me…'_ Issei sits alone on a bench with his bento. _'Why? Am I so ugly and uncool and all of those horrible things?'_ He blinks, some tears appearing in his eyes, as he looks his own bento. He did not feel hungry. Then a hand appears over his face. "Huh?!" He blinks turning up and seeing the same blue-haired girl that he had seen before. "Uh…who are you?" She blinks and sits on the same bench.

"My name is Keith Lancaster, what is yours?" Issei opens his mouth surprised.

"Keito Lancastor?"

 _'He is so pretty! He looks like a girl!'_ The future grabbin' dragon thought.

Keith giggles. He had a bento like him. "No, no, K-e-i-t-h L-a-n-c-a-s-t-e-r, Keith Lancaster, are you…hm…" He puts a finger on his lips. "Hm..." He seems pensive.

"I am-" Then the boy clicks his fingers.

"Issei Hyoudou!" Issei smiles.

"Yes! I am Issei Hyoudou!" Keith smiles.

"Hey Issei, why are you alone here?" Issei looks to his bento sadly.

"Everyone said that I am ugly and uncool, so I am here alone."

In addition, in his mind, something dark spoke.

 _'And maybe people are simply bad…'_ Keith seemed puzzled.

"That is dumb, your hair is pretty cool and you are not ugly." Issei looks to him suddenly. He notices something, the kids are looking to them, attentive, and those who rejected him are perplexed.

'Why?' Keith looks to his bento and shows his own, his food seemed tasty. _'Wow! That is incredible!'_

"Uoooo…your mother made all of that to you?!" Issei says surprised. Keith opens his mouth and closes it.

"No…no, she is busy, it was my cook." Issei widens his eyes.

"You have a cook?!" Keith waves his head.

"Yes, my parents are rich, that is why I am always alone." Issei tilts his head.

"Why?" Keith sighs.

"Everyone fears me because of that, or they think I am too above them. People are weird. They treat me like I am a prince, but stay away from me." Issei notices a melancholy when he speaks. Then from nothing, he smiles. "But it doesn't matter because you will be my friend, right?" He lifts and extends his hand to him.

 _'F-friend?! He wants to be my friend!'_ Issei opens his mouth and shakes his head, holding his hand and shaking it.

"Yes! I will!" Keith smiles as he sits again.

"So Issei-san, what does your mother make for lunch?" Issei opens his bento to show to him and soon they were chatting about many things…

Soon they were back at their classroom.

"Hey Issei-san, where do you live?" Keith asks in a whisper, Issei turns around, whispering,

"I live a bit far from here." Keith seemed thoughtful.

"Do your mother come to lead you home?" Issei shakes his head.

"She only bought me today." Keith shakes his head.

"When my driver comes to catch me I will ask him to take you on your way home before going to my home, okay?" Issei shakes his head.

"Okay Keith, thanks!" As class did pass, soon it did end.

"Issei-san, I will go to the bathroom, do you wait for me?" Issei shakes his head.

"Yes, go on!" Keith rushes away. Then some kids approach Issei. Issei walks back as they approach.

"Why are you talking with Keith-sama?! He is too cool and pretty for you!" Issei blinks.

"Too…pretty and cool?"

"Yes! No one stays close of Keith; he is too cool and pretty!" Issei frowns. Keith seemed so alone…like he was alone too. Something inside his stomach churned, Issei feels a rage.

"No. Keith-san came and spoke with me, he wanted to be my friend unlike you all and I WILL NOT LET MY FRIEND ALONE." One of the kids steps ahead.

"Oh? I will…" An 'aham' sound fills the air as a teacher steps in.

"What is happening here?"

"N-no! Nothing teacher!"

"Yes! We were just chatting with Issei-san!"

"Issei-san!" Keith's voice makes Issei look to him.

"Keith!"

"Sorry for left you waiting, let's go, my friend?" He speaks a bit louder. Issei shakes his head and smiles.

"Yes! My friend!" Keith smiles as he takes Issei's hand and walks away with him.

"Young Master?!" His driver seems perplexed with Issei.

"Misugi-san, Issei, Issei, Misugi-san, he is my family's driver." Issei smiles as he sits behind with Keith.

"Hello, Misugi-san!" The driver seemed surprised.

"Is…Is he a friend?" Keith shakes his head.

"Yes, I offered him a ride to his home!" His driver smiles.

"Ah okay then, so Issei-san, can you show where you live?"

"Yes, I can!" After a time where Issei kept talking and chatting with a willing Keith, they finally arrived on Issei's home.

"Issei, it is good to know you today!" Keith speaks as Issei get out of the car.

"You too Keith-san! I hope to see you tomorrow!" Keith smiles.

"Yes, Issei-san! Until tomorrow!" Then the car departs. Issei reaches his door and knocks.

"Who is?" He smiles.

"Mommy! It is me! I made a friend today!" The door opens, his mother smiling.

"Oh? So tell me how he is Issei…" He walks in as his mother closes the door, and thus begin the tale of the two very special boys, Keith Lancaster, and Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

A mysterious figure looks from close as Issei enters on his home and Keith departs. It seemed a beggar, but at the same time, it stands too high and is too tall to a normal human, even the tallest. **"The brown haired boy has a Boosted Gear, but not the Crystal, only the blue-haired boy has the Crystal, hm, okay, he will do."**

It turned around and walked away; between its ragged clothes, a shaft of blue light came from between its garbs.

 **"Hm, Keith Lancaster, your life has a purpose."** Then it jumps on a three-floor building, looking over the city. Then the figure turned around suddenly.

 **"Hm…Azazel…"** A blonde tall man lands close of the mysterious blue figure.

"Hm, I am surprised that someone like you would be here…" He looks as the rags disappear, showing a 3-meter tall armored figure, its armor full of strange, otherworldly symbols and vowels that are straight on impossible to be drawn. They seemed to shimmer on the night. Azazel frowns at its sight. "Even after I descended on Earth, I still can't understand those vowels."

 **"They are not meant for spirits like you but for those that lost themselves on the Old Ones."** Azazel turns around, looking to the house of the young Issei, anything to avoid looking to the vowels.

"Anyway, why are you looking at this house? Are your chosen here?" The Knight shakes his head walking towards Azazel; its height did not seem to correspond to its weight.

 **"No, but the human pup in that house made contact with him."** Azazel shakes his head.

"Good, kids should meet each other like that."

 **"The human pup here seems to have made a bond with my chosen."**

"Who is your chosen by the way? The poor chap chose to have nothing but pain?" The Fallen Angel speaks rather coolly.

 **"You still oppose our solution Azazel."**

"It is foolish, stupid, we are better than that. Even Father didn't agree with that, I am not sure why he ended up creating that object."

 **"Those sacrifices allow you to be better than that."** Azazel sighs.

"Don't you think that maybe are you mistaken? That there is a better solution?"

The Azure Knight shook his head. **"There is not. Our Enemy is powerful and we can only delay it until the end of time."** Azazel looks to the house, something in his mind. Then he sighs.

"I remember you speaking with my father."

 **"Yes, with his help we could create the instrument for our purpose. Azazel, you shouldn't feel bad, everyone must find their purpose in life and that for most are a painful, harsh path, as we give our chosen a purpose, for the Greater Good, they shall empower themselves and fulfill it honorably."** It then lifts its head, looking to the skies.

 **"Isn't that noble?"**

Azazel stares at the otherworldly knight. "Only if they have a choice." The Azure Knights laugh silently.

 **"Are people bought in life by their own choices? They are not, they are bought for a specific purpose, to ensure the survival of a species. 'Choice' may as well not exist."** Azazel turns around.

"Maybe not for you Azure Knight, but for me and everyone else it does." The Azure Knight shakes his head.

 **"Individual choice is good to ensure survival at its finest, but the collective must matter more."** Azazel sighs.

"Whatever you say."

 **"Azazel. What I do, I do for all what it is alive on Earth, humans, angels, devils and all the sapient beings that are fascinating and full of potential, but without some hard choices they may not survive, always have that in mind."** Azazel looks and flies away. The Azure Knight looks at him and then disappears. As he flies Azazel smiles.

 _'I will show you how you are wrong, that we are abler than you think.'_ He looks to a car going back to a manor. _'Yes, meet and enjoy your friend Keith, the door has a key to be opened, it does not need to be broken.'_ Then he flies away.

* * *

When Keith opens the door of his home, the first thing he sees is a pair of high heels on the floor. He blinks and smiles. 'Mommy? Mommy arrived!' The boy smiles happily. _'I must see her and tell her how was my day!'_ He then runs into the house, passing on the living room. _'Mommy is back! I am so happy!'_ He even threw his bag on a couch to reach her bedroom. He stops and peeks on her room since a time his parents would sleep in separated rooms for some reason that he did not know.

He supposed it was because they would have more space.

 _'But that is so bad, cramped rooms are better, you feel less alone.'_

A woman lies on the bed, her short sapphire hair messy; there is a stench of alcohol on the room. "Uh…Hey, mom, I arrived." His mother did not move a finger. "Er…I want to tell you how my day was." The woman lifts, with some difficulty.

"Hm? Ah, it is you…" She seemed displeased with him.

 _'She seems tired.'_ Keith smiles. "My day at the school was good, like, I did even found a friend-!" She sighs loudly, startling the boy.

"Keith. I am not interested, get out, okay?" Keith keeps his mouth open and says, touching his fingers.

"A-ah, well, but the teacher said that…" She stares with some hostility.

"Keith, out, you are annoying me." Keith opens his mouth and looks down.

 _'What an ugly carpet...'_ The carpet seemed ugly to him. What was weird, it seemed beautiful before. He looks up to his mother and opens his mouth. "Mommy! I love you." She looks at him, coolly.

"Yeah. I know, now get out, I am tired." Keith lowers his eyes and takes a step back.

"Okay mom, good night, have good dreams." She does not speak anything and he finally walks out of the room. The woman frowns.

 _'It is your entire fault, Keith. Frankly, all that he needs to do to annoy me is simply appearing.'_

Then she closes her eyes.

Keith blinks, feeling tears on his eyes. _'Uh...am I...crying? N-no! I can't'_ He quickly dries up his tears. _'Yes. Maybe mommy is just tired from work. Yes. She is. I mean. I did make a friend today and she at least spoke with me. So...'_ He shakes his head. Convincing himself. _'Yes...I must continue being a good kid and improve myself. Then she will like me! Yes!'_ Feeling better from his own thoughts, Keith smiles, going back to his bedroom and locking the door. His butler just watches and sighs.

 _'Poor young master. His parents really do not deserve him.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at 5000 KM from Japan, more exactly at the seas in the west coast of Sumatra, Indonesia.

It is midday, the sun still glimmers in the sky and people walk around on the villages and cities, completely unaware of what happens underneath their feet. A longhaired man whose hair has the color of blood walks on an empty beach; he looks at its surroundings, the beach seemed normal as the mountains on the interior.

He had an aura of power.

 _'Strange, I am not sure of what he had felt here, there is nothing at all.'_ That is Sirzechs Gremory, normally one of the Four Great Satans would not come to the human world, and this is a rare exception.

This means that shit is getting real.

He frowns, remembering some moments earlier.

Sirzechs looked to one of his lieutenants from his desk. "So…what do you mean?" The young devil before him shifts uncomfortably.

"I am sorry sir, but as I kept sight there something…just felt wrong, I felt watched." The Great Satan shakes his head.

"So some stray devil watching you left you scared?" He said in a joking tone.

After all, before he was one of his best soldiers, it didn't make sense that something could leave him scared like that, the devil before him had fought against a dragon and yet he didn't flinch.

"S-still sir, please, understand what I mean, in Sumatra there is something clearly unnatural, I would know if it was a stray devil or even some creature…but…those people I had seen, the devils with them…" He looks to him, seeming terrified. "They weren't the same, there is something in the air there, and something that makes you feel too small…" Sirzechs would normally dismiss this, but…his eyes, the fear ingrained on them…

 _'That was not common fear, it was…different.'_

Sirzechs then decided to go himself, if his lieutenant was wrong he could deal with whatever was around there. Now as he walks on the beach he thinks. _'Hm, I suppose he was-!'_

A chill runs down on his spin as he sees a couple walking with a kid on the beach. _'W-what?! What is this feeling?!'_ He stares as they walk towards a cave and step inside. Sirzechs stands still, looking to the entrance. _'What…was that chill?! Is this what he meant?! M-maybe I should…'_

He takes a step backward but quickly stops.

 _'Wait, am I really running? No, I am not.'_ Steeling himself, he steps forward. This can be only some sort of spell to avoid humans from stepping in. _'Yes.'_ Then taking a deep breath he walks to the cave.

The cave is dark, damp; he could hear drips of a fluid following, his keen eyes quickly adapting the darkness.

Normally Sirzechs would expect to watch normally, no matter if he was going from outside to inside, his eyes should not notice the difference, but that is not the case. _'This is too dark…'_ That is his conclusion;

Devils have excellent night vision.

This is why the above fact was rather worrying.

 _'This cave is too dark even for me; whatever is going on here cannot be good…'_ He takes a step forward, taking utmost care to avoid that the couple doesn't notice him.

As they walk, Sirzechs holds his feelings.

Like his lieutenant said.

The feeling of something watching you. Eyes everywhere.

He holds his breath carefully.

An instinctive action. _'This place…it brings all my fears, just what is wrong with this place?!'_ They eventually reach a place so dark that they take something from their purses. Sirzechs at this follows them by hearing their steps. Then he sees a faint green light.

In a way, he regretted stepping inside that place alone and the sounds of the drips of water did stop. However, he could feel them falling, but…they did not seem to hit the ground. He frowns to see the couple better, there is something wrong with them, they hold their lamps but their arms… they seem to lack a hand, and there is just a wall of rock before them. Then they speak.

If you can call the roars and gurgles that follow speech.

 _'Argh!'_ Sirzechs holds his teeth together, their words, they sound painful on his ears. Vowels that he cannot figure how they say it. They just…sounds wrong for him, he could swear that those words could make his ears bleed. Instinctively he lifts his hand, touching his ears. No blood. The rock before them starts wavering.

Yes. Wavering and an entrance shaped like an eye appears, the couple and the kid step forward as Sirzechs does the same…and inside…a blast of light reaches Sirzechs's eyes. _'Hm…'_ He closes his eyes and slowly open them, his eyes widen as he opens his mouth. _'W-what is this?!'_ The place did not make any sense, he looks upwards and he sees what it does seem like people walking outside, but as he sees, the roof shows everything that happened there backward in time.

The Great Satan could not believe this, but by the first time in his life…since the War…

He feels pure fear. Still, his warrior side kicks in as he steels himself further, he cannot go back now. The ground where he steps is strange. Too smooth, there is not a single imperfection. It seemed smoother than glass. Too smooth, too perfect, it seems to try to mimic reality. The areas at his sides, not better, they seem to go…forever…the couple stops and Sirzechs look to them, seeing a group of people surrounding an altar.

 _'What is that?'_

The Altar has a statue of a creature, it had too many eyes and mouths, a shapeless dark form full of eyes and mouths, and he could swear that one of those eyes blinked at him. They speak.

 _'Arg-Hm…they didn't hurt this time…'_ However, the devil could not figure out what they said. Then.

 **"Oh, so we have a Great Satan here, Sir Sirzechs, did your little agent that run away came to you and said about our hideout?"**

Sirzechs's hands glowed as the couple he was following turned around as their limbs became visible, tentacles, extending towards him.

"Disappear!"

Sirzechs shouts, eyes widening over the faces of those people and their kid, completely warped. Totally out of the basic principles of biology. Still, his magic seemed to work as they disappeared, letting white sparkles behind. The other ones surrounding the altar wobbled, as things seemed to move below their cloaks.

Sirzechs flings more of his magic, shouting all the while.

"Disappear!" More of his energy seems to fling, either to run rampant in that strange area or just to hit the cultists, slaying them.

 **"Whoa, aren't you too nervous Sirzechs? Please calm down."**

There is a figure before the altar and he walks down, he seemed normal, his face, his cheekbones and all, and his arms weren't wretched, warped like of the others.

Sirzechs breaths, stressed, fearful, and trigger happy, he points his hand to the man. "What is happening here?! I want explanations. Now!" The man waves his head as he turns around.

 **"Worry not, you shall have your answers…but first…"** He takes something from his cloak, a knife with an open eye that blinks. He lifts it over his chest. **"I shall answer your questions as I consume you…Sirzechs Gremory…"**

Then he shoves it on his chest.

Sirzechs widens his eyes. _'Why?! What is this madness?!'_ The man falls down.

 **"May I grow…ugh?!"** The space around them shifts. The red-haired devil takes a step backward. **"Ah damm…it seems like I failed. Well, it doesn't matter, at least…it…"** Then he falls down. Sirzechs looks around, his forehead sweating as a chill runs down his spine and arms.

"Wh-what is going on?!" The space shifts, the ground starts to wobble and then…

An otherworldly scream, unnatural, Sirzechs needed to block his ears to avoid hearing that sound, that feeling of otherness it brings…

The altar breaks, as its statue seems to grow out of nowhere, expanding.

Filling the area with eyes and mouths.

Everyone turned and looked at Sirzechs, the creature born from the altar growing in size.

The cavern began to twist and crack.

Sirzechs whimpers. A deep primal horror holding his heart. "N-no…" He takes a step back, his hands filled with his power of destruction.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This time with defiance.

Sirzerchs closes his eyes and unleashes all of his true power…

* * *

Upon surface, people were minding their own lives when...The earth begins to trembles, an earthquake starts...

Far from that beach, people would be minding their own business, some on the beach, sipping coconut juice and enjoying the sun.

Then the screams.

Fishermen run to the beach as the sea seems to recede...the most experienced, knowing what was that phenomenon ends up running to higher areas accordingly.

In a flash of a second, the sea returns, filling the beach. It floods through the city, destroying cars, houses and killing like a charge of horses on over infantry...

2004, East Coast, Sri Lanka.

That day became marked in history…

* * *

In a small church in Italy, a small blonde girl is kneeling before the altar of the church, praying. "Amen." Then a priest walks in.

"Were you praying too, Asia?"

The girl looks at him. "Yes. I hope that at least some people can reach safety." Her ring glimmered, and she remembered that earlier shock of energy.

Too strong. 'I wonder what happened on the East...'


	2. Azazel smokes a cigar (Fixed)

_'Where is he?'_

She was dressed as a French maid, for some reason, but this is no ordinary house cleaner.

This is Grafiya Gremory, previously the daughter of Lord Lucifuge, also known as the Strongest Queen and the Ultimate Class Devil.

She is worried.

She keeps up with looking at her clothes and then walks back inside, looking to the furniture of the manor. Cleary searching something to occupy her mind as her husband is out. She closes her eyes. _'The eyes of that devil…'_ She remembers the eyes of the lieutenant in panic.

 _'They weren't normal, which is why he decided to look it up himse-!'_

She widens her eyes as she feels as if her husband is in danger. _'W-what?! Sirzechs?!'_ Her thoughts grown at the implication, what could represent a danger to her husband that is an Ultimate Class Devil? She rushes fast, as she quickly opens a gate, tracking his energy and teleporting in the same second.

 _'Sirzechs!'_ That is the only thing in her mind.

Fear.

Fear of losing her husband to whatever he had gone to see.

When she blinks she is on what seems to be a big large cave, the whole place seemed to be a big vacuum, but before she could say that it wasn't a vacuum, she hears water running inside as she can see everything around her, then she opens her wings. She is in midair and looks around; the feeling of wrongness in that place did not process to her.

Her mind can only think about one single thing at that moment. "Sirzechs! Sirzechs!" She shouts and flies down. "Sirzechs! Where the Hell is you!?" The devil hears seawater rushing in and a dark claw clutches her heart. She does not think that an Ultimate Class Devil could die from drowning.

 _'But I don't want to see if they do!'_ She finally finds a glimpse of red hair lying on a rock as the water rises upwards. "Sirzechs!" She reaches him and looks to him. His mouth is open and his eyes are open. "W-what did happen?!" She shouts and for her horror.

 _'Damm! He collapsed!'_ The whited haired devil hears a crack. Water pours down from the crack on the wall of the cave. "Not today." She slings him over her shoulder and immediately teleports as the water reaches her.

* * *

Issei reaches the classroom. It has 24 desks divided into four lines of 6 desks; Keith sits on the line close to the wall opposite to the windows as Issei. Behind his own desk there is a big wardrobe filled with children's books as some toys spread out on another, but a larger wardrobe. _'Hm, oh, Keith is here.'_ Keith is on his desk reading what seems to be a book. He seemed very focused. "Hey, Keith!" Keith widens his eyes, blinks and looks up, smiling as he notices Issei.

"Oh hey Issei! How are you?" Issei shakes his head sitting on his desk.

"I am good, hey, have you seen that tsunami that happened yesterday?" Keith places his book on the table, closing it. "Ts-what?" Issei writes it down as Keith looks.

"Ah…T-s-u-n-a-m-i, what is it?"

"It is a giant sea wave made when the ground trembles! It goes up and splashes all around!" Keith widens his eyes.

"Oh wow! I bet surfers like those waves!" Issei smiles shaking his head.

"I think so! Although my mom and my dad said that they are bad." Keith seems pensive.

"Hm…but why would a sea wave be bad?" The brown-haired boy's smile drops and he frowns, pensive like his friend.

"I do not know…maybe because they splashed water all around? My mom got angry when a pipe burst and brown, smelly water got on her hair when she had gone to the beauty parlor." Keith opens his eyes.

"That makes a lot of sense. Maybe the adults get angry because they like to walk all pretty!" Issei smiles, seeming satisfied with that explanation.

"Well, at least we would like it! I always wanted to surf!" Issei laughs a bit as Keith shakes his head.

"That is a good idea! We should do it someday!" Then the teacher steps in the classroom saying.

"Lift. Bow. Sit."

* * *

"Hm…so Tsunamis are really bad…" Keith speaks as he is eating his lunch. "Who could guess that they do flood everything? They are like when it rains a lot!" Keith shakes his head. "I wonder how that people are, I mean, that made a big mess…" Keith shakes his head. "And I was thinking they were like big sea waves, I am a bit disappointed."

"Well, Tsunamis are not meant to be good after all." Both boys turn around seeing a young girl with pigtails and glasses. Issei shakes his hand.

"Hello!" Keith offers a smile and shakes his head.

"Hey! Who are you?" The girl sits with them.

"My name is Aika. You are Issei and you are Keith." Both shake their head.

"That Tsunami was really strong; my dad said that it did make the whole world tilt!" Issei frowns.

"That doesn't seem to be too much." Aika pouts.

"It is, seriously! It is like a whole amount of bombs blowing up!" Keith's eyes brighten.

"Like Fireworks?!" Aika shakes her head.

"Like that!" Then their talk ended up moving towards fireworks and the time did pass. Eventually, it comes the time for them to go back to their homes.

"So Keith–san! Why are you coming with us?" Issei asks as Aika looks.

"My driver got a problem with the car, so now I must go back alone." Keith answered Issei shakes his head.

"Ouch, that must really suck!" Aika says as Keith simply smiles.

"Oh no! I kinda like it, there is not too much to do at home anyway beyond homework and I am always alone, so it is good, I get to stay with my friends!"

 _'Also mommy needs rest from her work; she always goes all well dressed to meet those other men.'_

He mentally adds his innocence keeping the dirtiness of his mother hidden. The kids look up, the city wasn't so full of life as the biggest cities but it had some life, cars pass on the streets and people would passerby, they didn't seem to mind the kids, for them they were students going back to their homes. "Hey…" Issei finally says.

"Hm?" Aika lets out as Keith looks.

"What if we spend some time on the playground? There are some cool toys here!" Keith looks to Issei.

"Toys?" Issei stares at him with Aika.

"Keith, seriously don't you know the existence of the playground?" Keith shakes his head.

"Nope, I would always be alone back home, unless when Sophie was there. I never had seen one." Aika looks to him.

"Who is Sophia?"

"So it is time to show him Issei-san!" The brown haired boy shakes his head.

"Yes, come on Keith, let's go!" Both kids take his hands and push him with them to the park.

There are some kids playing on the playground, some have their own toys and seemed to be showing it to their friends, others are playing with the toys, Keith had his bag on his back and kept looking around when Aika called him. "Keith-san! Here!" The blue haired kid turns around, looking to Aika and Issei, currently on a merry-go-round.

'Oh?!' Keith points his finger. "I think I have seen one of those before!" Aika catches his finger.

"Yeah! Now you must come and see it!" The twin-tailed girl pushes Keith. As they reach the merry-go-round Issei smiles.

"Now one runs spinning the merry and jumps in!" Keith shakes his head as Aika get's on the kiddy sized death machine.

"Let me spin it." Keith starts running around the merry-go-round, pushing it with his arm.

"Whoa! Wheeeeeee! Keith! Jump in!" Keith jumps fast over the circle. "Waaaaaaaaaa! Wheeeeee! It is all spinning!" Aika laughs.

"This is so fun!" However, quick a hand touches the merry's iron bars and pushes it.

"Wheeee!" The kids continue spinning. The hand pushes it faster.

"Waaaaaaa! I-it's not stopping!"

"I am dizzy! Issei-san!?"

"Uuuuuuguuu...ahhhh!"

"W-we should get out!" Right when they would jump, the mysterious hand stops the merry-go-round, launching the poor kids across the ground that had sand. The kids hit the ground and end up rolling when they stop.

"Ugh...that hurt! Too fast! Issei-san! Those merry-go-rounds are funny!" Keith rubs his arm as Issei lifts his torso and shakes his head.

"This doesn't happen normally. Aika?"

"Ugu...hm? My glasses! I don't see anything with them!" Keith and Issei frown as Aika starts walking on fours, trying to find it. "Uh no! I can't go back home without them! Issei-san! Keith-san! Help me!" Keith and Issei look to each other and go on searching them in the midst of the sand. Then someone speaks.

"Oh? You all mean those glasses?" Keith and Issei look up as Aika lifts her head looking around completely lost.

"Oh?! My glasses?! Where?! Where?!" The person with the glasses is another kid, he is older and taller, and he has a jacket and had a bad boy aura on him.

"Yeah, I suppose it is your glasses four eyes." Aika smiles.

"Can you give me they please?" Keith smiles good-natured. 'Well, all is well when it ends we-!'

"Nope, you four eyes do not deserve it." The protean douchebag for the sake of douchebaggery replied.

 _'Rethinking it.'_ Keith quickly corrects himself as he lifts close tp Aika. Keith frowns and walks towards the boy. "Why? She can't see without those glasses! Give it back to her!" His hand goes straight to the glasses on the bully's hold.

"Ugh!" Keith receives a punch and he falls on the ground.

"Keith-san?!" Aika shouts as she hears him whimpering. Then the boy crackles his knuckles.

"Hear me, pretty boy, I am known as 'Stabitha'." Keith frowns.

 _'That is a terrible nickname.'_ Then he sees a blur of brown hair.

"Hey! You don't do that with Keith!" Issei goes and pushes Stabitha, he dodges and catches Issei's arm, punching his face.

"Issei-san!" Keith lifts, quickly rushing to his friend's front. Stabitha moves ahead and throws a kick on his side. "Ugh-! Gotcha!" Stabitha looks surprised. Keith bears his kick and holds his leg. "Now-! What?!" Stabitha pounces on him, making him fall beyond Issei.

"Issei! Keith! What is happening?!" Aika shouts, unable to see the fight. Issei struggles and finally lifts lifting his fist and hitting Stabitha, he backs off and kicks his leg.

"It is ridiculous." He says as Issei falls down and...Lifts again. Stabitha frowns.

"Why are you standing up? You can't against me; I am the strongest here and the Strong Smash the Weak!" Issei glares. "I am teaching the kids this thing early on y'know." Issei just spits as Stabitha finishes.

"I don't care! We were having fun here when you arrived! Plus if Keith fights I will also fight! He is my source of strength!" Stabitha turns red in anger. "Oi! You! I will cut that crap from your head!" He takes a small knife, Issei looks and...Still stays up, glaring to him.

"You need a knife? What a weakling!" Issei mocks him, Stabitha shouts running to him and...

It is in a second, the bully comes to him, and then Keith is before Issei and. "Ugh! Argh!" Keith lets out. Stabitha's knife cut his arm.

"Keith-san!" Issei shouts.

 _'Dammit!'_ Nevertheless, Keith simply punches Stabitha's face with strength born from something beyond that of a child. "Issei! Let's kick his ass! You also give me strength!"

Then Keith jumps and with a burst of power far beyond his years, threw the surprised bully on the ground as he started pummeling him. As Stabitha waved his arms and legs in surprise, Issei shook his head and ran forwards, kicking him in the head. "Argh! Let me go!" Keith and Issei stop, both had harsh glares. Issei with his foot on Stabitha's head, Keith with his arms locked around Stabitha's legs.

"Now give back Aika's glasses!" Issei shouts. "Ugh okay! Have it!" He throws it and runs away as Keith and Issei let him go.

Keith takes the glasses from the earth below and gives them to Aika.

"Here Aika-san." Keith places the glasses on her eyes.

"Oh...oh, finally! I can't see without them!" She scratches her head. "Anyway what an annoying boy! He seemed scary! He had a knife and took my glasses!" However, Stabitha glares from behind a tree.

He wants revenge!

"You! Pretty boy! I will smash your face!" He rushes towards Keith, knife poised to pierce him. Aika looks and shouts.

"To the side Keith-san!" She pushes him.

"You aren't going to do it!" Issei shouts as he rushes and pushes Stabitha in turn.

"Waaa!" Keith blinks, as he looks at Stabitha rolling across on the ground.

"What? He almost got me!" Aika shoots a glare.

"What an idiot! Issei! Keith! Let's rumble!" Issei smirks as he helps Keith to lift, Keith cracks his knuckles. "Yes, Stabitha needs to learn a lesson about messing up with us!" At that, the boy lifts, making a distance between them.

"HA! You weaklings against me? I will wreck you all!" At that, the blade-wielding whaleboy, rushes forward, ready to pick on Keith.

"Nah! Take this!" Aika kicks between his legs. Issei and Keith immediately react touching their own balls as Stabitha falls on his knees, dropping his knife. Aika notices and kicks the knife away. She proceeds to slap him and push his face down. Then she goes on kicking his sides. "This is for picking on us! Hey! You two! Help me here!" Keith and Issei snap out of her first attack.

"A-ah! Okay! Let's go, Keith!" Keith shakes his head and rushes ahead, punching the brute's face as Stabitha falls on his knees and rushes away.

"Hey!" Issei shouts. "Come back here!" He takes a pebble and throws at him, it does not hit him but made him run faster until he turns the street, retreating with a limp. Issei looks and turns back to Keith and Aika that shakes her head to him.

"We made it!"

"YAHOO!" A few kids rush in.

"You three are awesome!" Issei looks as he walks back to Keith and Aika, the kids surround them.

"Stabitha would be terrorizing everyone here and stealing our money!" Keith grimaces.

"What a prat! Good riddance for him!" The kids smile at them.

"Thanks to you three now we can play here without problems!" Issei shakes his head for them.

"Next time if he appears here just rumble on him! He thinks he is better just because he is bigger and has a knife!" The kids shake their heads.

"Anyway, thank you all!" Keith miles, Aika does a victory sign and Issei scratches the back of his head laughing. As the kids walk away Issei looks to Keith.

"Hey Keith, your arm! He cut you!"

Keith looks to his own wound and smiles. "It is not dangerous. Worry not Issei-san." Aika looks closer.

"Hey Keith, didn't that hurt?" Keith shakes his head.

"For some reason, my wounds do not hurt as much. Weird right?" Issei looks, his eyes gleaming.

"So that means vaccines do not make you feel pain no?!" Keith shivers.

"Ugh! They do not! However, I hate them! Brrrrrr!" Aika laughs.

"Hahahaha! Okay, now I must go back home! Hey Keith?!" Keith looks up. "Go to the doctor and thanks to you two for getting my glasses back." Issei and Keith smile to her.

"No problem Aika-san!"

"Until tomorrow!" She walks away waving her hand. Issei looks to Keith, both look to each other. Issei offers his pinky finger at what Keith accepts, entangling them together.

"You know Keith-san; if we fight together we can beat anyone!" Keith shakes his head.

"Yes, if we are together we can even rule the world!" Both kids laugh as Keith shakes his head. "So, what are the other toys here?" He asks and Issei shakes his head lifting and going to show them to him.

* * *

Zeoticus and Venelana kept looking to their younger daughter on the living room, Rias Gremory, they had a small smile on their faces seeing their daughter playing with some crayons and a note. Zeoticus lets out a happy sigh as she lifts her 'work of art', it was not a very good painting, but for him, it had much more value than any 500.000-dollar work of art. Damn straight.

"Daddy! Look!" He takes it and gives a look, it seems like she tried to draw him blasting some monster.

"Oh? What is this Rias?" She lifts a smile.

"Daddy beating down the slender boogey closet monster!" He laughs as he takes her daughter on his lap.

"So you think daddy can beat big bad boogey monster?" She shakes her head.

"Yes! Daddy is pretty strong!" Zeoticus smiles.

 _'This is heave-!'_ Ignoring the expected jolt of lightning, he quickly tightens his hold on his daughter.

"D-daddy?!" Venelana, which was looking happily at then looks to the roof, a frown on her face.

"Zeoticus…" She starts as lightning clacks on the air as they lift quickly and back off. _'Someone teleporting in…what could it be?'_

The air becomes humid and a blast of water comes from nowhere, flooding the room and bursting out of the windows.

"Argh!" Venelana shouts, here demonic strength rooting her to the cracking ground as the water blast out of the door, flooding the corridors.

"W-what…What is HAPPENING HERE!?" an unfortunate butler yells in alarm as he is carried away by the flood. As the water reaches the ground, they see Grafiya holding Sirzechs, Venelana is the first to react.

"Grafiya?! What is this?" Grafiya looks to her.

"S-Sirzechs did meet something that leaves him like this!" Rias looks, jumping out of her father's hold.

"Big Brother met the boogey monster?" They stop on a second and look to Rias, that walks close of Sirzechs, and then she presses her finger against his cheek. "Big Bro, wake up. Hey, Big Bro." Sirzechs seemed still collapsed. "Hum, I guess he is really tired after meeting boogey monster. He should have called daddy." Zeoticus finally sighs.

"Now Rias, I think this is-!" He stops and closes his mouth, as a flopping green thing jumped out. A juvenile Mackerel fish.

Zeoticus is a devil that fought in the Great War, he had fought against Devils, Angels, Gods and all sorts of creatures, and now a luciferian fish makes him widen his eyes. As Venelana has her mouth open in surprise and Grafiya does not believe in what she had seen. "*Hack! Cough! Cough!*" The fish falls on the water. "*Hack!* A fish?!" He shouts, he wanted to curse, but his daughter was there. Rias…had a look of wonder on the water flooding the living room. Then she shouts.

"OHHHHHHHH! Hey Mommy! Daddy! Is this a fish!? They are so cute!" Something stops on the room as Rias keeps up with a face of wonder as a carp swims around her and jumps out of the now three-foot water. "They are so cute! I like them!"

"Can I have him as a pet please?" She looks to her father, eyes a bit too big and with a glimmer.

* * *

"Sirzerchs Gremory." The red-haired devil looks up, seeing the Three Satans before him. Serafall coughs, she would normally have her magical girl outfit, but that was not a moment for that. The Tsunami provoked by Sirzechs made the Earth tilt a bit. Tilt a bit. That's not talking about the Tsunami and the tens of thousands of dead humans.

As a Hero of Justice, she wasn't very happy with this.

 _'That was very fucked up.'_

She shoots a harsh glare. "I expect an appropriate explanation on why we shouldn't kill you or at least kick your ass right now for that." Sirzechs sighs. He did not at all plan to cause so many deaths, nor did he expect his battle would have such consequences. But then again…if that…thing got away he wasn't sure about what would happen. Maybe way more deaths than from this catastrophe.

"One of my soldiers came back from his shift, claiming he had found…something uncanny." He did not want to think too much about what he had seen, he felt like it would just gaze him. Hungry. "Normally I would just call him out, but something in his eyes made me curious and I did decide to give a look." _'Curiosity almost killed the cat…'_ He adds mentally. "I…did find some humans, disguised as I followed them until a cave, the place was dark." Serafall waves her hand. "And? Caves are dark, not a problem for us devils."

 **"You don't get it!"**

Sirzerchs hits the table with his fists, making them back off and shoot some glares. "It was dark even for us devils, impossibly dark." Ajuka frowns. He did not want to believe, but something on Sirzechs's eyes told him that what he is saying is true.

"Right, impossibly dark, how were those humans walking on that place?" Sirzechs shakes his head, seeming manic.

"I am not sure and I do not want to know, that green light was already…" He felt like puking at the thought of that green lantern, which was not a normal fire. "Disgusting." Falbium frowns. Something was not right here.

"Where was this cave by the way Sirzechs?" The red-haired devil seemed tired.

"Sumatra." Falbium shakes his head.

"Evil Dragon." Sirzechs looks to him.

"What?!" Falbium shakes his head.

"It was a small cult awakening an Evil Dragon, well that doesn't matter." Serafall and Ajuka look to him.

"And how do you know that there IS an evil dragon there?" Falbium yawns.

"An old cult to the God 'Hantu Air', a rare Evil Dragan that can change its form, I never thought he would awaken, good job Sirzechs." Serafall widens her eyes lifting and hitting the table hard.

"Good Job!? Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen people did die! What the hell are you blabbering about Asmodeus!?" Falbium shoots a neutral look to her.

"Hantu would have killed, even more, believe me, Sirzechs's power blast did kill a lot, but if it wasn't for that blast way more people would have died."

"Because we wouldn't intervene? Asmodeus, stop." Ajuka seriously replied, glaring at the Satan. Falbium sighs.

"Look, that dragon works by sending a sort of plague, it would have killed millions. We must see for the good side." They look to him, mouths open, they did not exactly know about this 'Hantu Air'. "Now, no humans did discover about us and a possible threat was taken out, now yes, I do agree that the tsunami was…an unsavory side effect, but we must not condemn our colleague too harshly. I mean, Hantu Air is…something unique even for dragons…" He shoots a look to Sirzechs's eyes; Sirzechs did not seem to believe in what he is hearing here.

 _'W-what?!'_ However, worst was Falbium's eyes…it was as if he knew about what he had seen, he lowers his head. 'T-too many people dead…'

"Now, now, if it was any of you the same would happen, believe me in that. Let us adjourn this meeting. I will go there and see if Hantu was properly taken care off." With that, Falbium disappears. Sirzechs still had a forlorn look on his face. "So Sirzerchs do no-!" Serafall stops, looking to her companion. Sirzechs mumbles.

"Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen…" He kept saying then.

Continuously. Serafall wanted to speak, issue some sort of punishment but…she couldn't. There was no need and yet she thought it was too much. _'Sirzechs…'_

Sirzechs walks out of the room as Grafiya and his parents wait, Zeoticus held a standoffish look as Venelana. "So Sirzechs?" Sirzechs stops before him, head down. Grafiya touches his shoulder.

"Sirzechs?" He mumbles and they hear.

"Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen…Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen…Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen…Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen…" Their faces fall down. "I killed them all, I am…become death." A silence stands over them, there was not too much that could speak, but…

"B-but it wasn't your intent!" Sirzerchs holds Grafiya's wrist in surprise. She whimpers, he looks to her.

The Grafiya he knew never acted this vulnerable before.

"You do not get it, I-I-I am really a mass murderer, I am really horrible Grafiya! Father, Mother!" Sirzerchs tries to walk back. There is one thing in his mind. 'I must run, go away, I deserve nothing!' "Sirzerchs!" Zeoticus holds his son's shoulders, as he seems to snap out.

"F-father?!" He looks down. "I-I…" Zeoticus sighs.

"Let's get out of here." He sees some devils speaking with Falbium, then speaking on the devil.

"Oh Sirzechs, I have just returned from Sumatra, it seems like the dragon is dead. Thanks. You made a great service for us all." He had a grim face.

"Oh?" Zeoticus lets out, not really believing in what Falbium said.

"Yes, your son thought fast. Hanta would have done way worse." Sirzerchs looks to him. "A big blast, waves way bigger, all to spread his plague, Sirzechs…" He offers deference to him. "You saved the world." Venelana seemed glad, but mothers are mothers, his father held a standoffish look, mainly at Falbium.

"A dragon?"

"Yes, a terrible one, but I digress, we should talk about it next time, when Sirzechs is feeling better, and fighting against that thing is taxing to one's mind, right Sirzechs?" He touches his shoulder and for some reason, Zeoticus felt like slapping his hand away. "Rest well…hero."

* * *

"Grafiya?" Sirzechs speaks, looking to the night sky as he notices that she did awake, going to his side.

"Master Sirzechs? What is wrong" He looks to her and speaks the words that would indicate he would never be the same.

"Could you take justice for those Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen dead?" She widens her eyes. "Kill me, I think I can hear them, they deserve it, please?"

Grafiya shakes her head and hugs him. "No, I can't do that. I will not do that." Sirzechs sighs, a smile on his face.

"Grafiya, Two hundred eighty-two thousand five hundred seventeen, I am irredeemable, please, for them."

Grafiya clenches her teeth and shouts. "NO! Look Sirzechs! Dear! For fuck sake-" He turns around and looks to her, she holds her breath, and his eyes seemed lifeless.

"I can't be your husband anymore, you deserve better, I mean, and you ended up forced to marry with a verified monster."

She slapped him and proceeded to hold his face, crushing her lips on his. When she stops, her eyes glimmer

"I love you, it was a mistake! I know! That does not erase the act! But…But death will not solve the motherfucking problem Sirzechs!" The devil sighs, turning back inside.

"Falbium says I am a hero, I feel like a monster." Grafiya frowns, holding him as she reaches him.

"Forget him, okay?" Sirzechs looks to the ground.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Nothing more?" Falbium asks, looking over a small report about Sumatra.

"Nothing sir, whatever that was there seems to be completely eaten by the sea and rocks. Although there is…something." At that, the old Satan's eyes glimmer.

"Oh? What exactly?" The devil before him coughs.

"Some sort of spacetime distortion, pretty small, almost imperceptible, it seems like it had grown and closed up in the exact moment Sirzechs unleashed his own power. In a way he has a good alibi, he hasn't done it because he could, but because the dragon was coming." Falbium waves his head.

"So I suppose it was really a dragon." The devil lifts his eyes.

"Yes, sir." The scion of the Asmodeus family shakes his head.

"I just pity Sirzechs, that death toll will haunt the poor Devil." Lifting the devil shakes his head.

"Well sir, if I am not being disrespectful, I think that someone could say to him that well, no one is a saint."

"Funny, we are devils after all, well, thanks Alvonad, you are dismissed." The devil shakes his head and retires, opening the door and exiting. Falbium sighs. "Well, time to rest."

A shorthaired devil walks through the corridors, sighing in relief, after meeting Falbium. _'Almost, almost, dammit those careless squidhumping cultists, almost that they discover that we were summoning them.'_ Alvonad is a purple-haired devil, standing about 1.70 meters. He didn't seem strange, his eyes had a sharp green color, but there is something on him, most wouldn't notice, but his skin lacked imperfections. Too smooth, his clothes were common to any devil in the Underworld and he had a pendant that glimmers with emerald color, but that was only when devils or individuals unlike him were close, as he walks less and fewer devils are close. The pendant glimmers with a sickly green color. _'Aroth?'_

 _'Sir?'_ He could communicate telepathically with his cohorts. _'I have a mission, Sirzechs Gremory may be traumatized after meeting our foolish acquaintance in Sumatra, and I want you to make his dreams pleasant. Then maybe he will not get some crazy ideas like investigating that came close, I needed to admit that space-time was distorted there.'_

One of the shadows of the columns in the building shifts, an eye-opening in the middle. Something shakes in it. _'Yes, sir.'_ The shadow shifts, then it seems completely normal.

 _'Hmph, those devils.'_ Alvonad looks outside, seeing the night sky created by the Satans. _'They can't even use the true moon, such arrogance.'_ He glares at the city below. _'One day you all shall bow down, before a True Deity and no being shall speak 'God' so freely…'_

* * *

Days did pass.

Eventually, after a class, the sign for lunch happened and..."Hey! Issei-san!" Keith calls Issei that opens his bento.

"Huh? Yes, Keith?" The blue haired boy sits close to his friend.

"Do you remember that you spoke about me going to your house one day?" Issei's face lightens.

"Did your parents allow you to go this weekend?!" Keith shakes his head, still smiling.

"No! But…well…they have invited you and your parents to go to our manor." Issei blinks.

"Manor?" Keith huffs.

"Yes! Did you forget my parents are rich? We live on a manor and they had invited you and your parents to lunch this weekend!" Issei's face lightens.

"That is great!" Issei wanted to show his parents his friend, but he could not because it seemed like Keith could not go there. _'Maybe my parents convince them to let Keith go there one day? I want to play King of Fighters with him! Also dammit! He is rich and he never had seen a videogame! His parents should let him have fun sometimes!'_ Keith opens his bento.

"So, my parents did not allow me to go there this weekend, but I can go after class!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! In exchange, I must carry my driver's number so I can call him and I should not stay too late."

"Awww, those things suck!" Keith giggles, in a way, he is happy with those rules. _'They worry about me! Mommy and Daddy, it really works to be a good son!'_

"Anyway when the class ends up we will rush fast to my home! I am sure my mother will like to see you!" Keith shakes his head.

"Right!" After that, both boys would have still class, after it, they have gone to Issei's home.

"Mom! I am at home!" A brown haired woman looks from the living room.

"Oh, Issei! Welcome! How was the class?" Issei is taking out his shoes.

"It was good, hey Keith! Come in!" His mother walks on the corridor.

"Hm? Oh?! Your friend is a girl Ise? She is very pretty!" Keith blushes as he walks in and bows his head slightly.

"H-hello Miss, I am Keith Goldenbaum Lancaster and I am not…a girl, I am his friend." Issei's mother smiles.

"So stop blushing and come in you two! I will make something to you two to eat and drink." Issei smiles.

"Thanks, mom! Keith! Come here! Let me show you around here!" Keith smiles as he takes his shoes.

"Yes!"

Issei's mother sighs happy, feeling relief seeing both kids walking around and then going up to her son's bedroom. _'I thought he had no friends, those kids in his class behaved terribly, well that Keith seems to be a really good kid.'_ She huffs feeling glad. "Now where is that popcorn…?"

"Hm? Like this?" Keith fumbles, trying to play a game with Issei it is a fighting game.

"Yes, it is a combination when you press the buttons." Issei takes his joystick and presses the buttons, getting a combo against an enemy on the screen of the TV.

"Ah! It really different from those I have at home!" Keith shouts.

"Do you have games in your home?" Keith shakes his head.

"There are some games in my home. They are about creating a story and going on a journey!" Issei widens his eyes.

"Oh?! And how that works!?" Keith scratches his head.

"I mean my butler is who plays it with me, he calls some of his friends and we plat it, it is called Dungeons…Hm…" Keith closes his eyes trying to remember.

"Ah! Dungeons and Dragons!" Issei's eyes gleam.

"If there are Dragons it can only be cool!" Keith shakes his head.

"It is very cool! One day I will show you!"

"This weekend?!" Keith frowns.

"Sadly not, my butler is resting with his family." Issei shrugs.

"No problems, next time you show it to me! Right?" Keith smiles.

"No problems!" Someone knocks the door.

"Ise? Keith? Here? I bought you two snacks." Keith's face lightens.

"Let me get it!" Issei lifts, opening the door; his mother holds a bowl filled with popcorn and a bottle of soda with two cups.

"Thanks, Mommy!" She smiles.

"Right! Are you two having fun here?" Keith turns around and shakes his head smiling.

"Yes, Miss Hyoudou! Thanks for taking care of me!" She smiles.

"No problem Keith-kun! If you want something just call me." He shakes his head.

"Yes!" Issei frowns a bit; Keith had a blush on his cheeks. He quickly shrugs it and smiles to his mother.

"Thanks!" She smiles and walks down the stairs.

"Have fun you two!" The two boys did play for a long time until the night began.

"So until tomorrow!" Keith hugs Issei as his driver waits in the front of his house, Issei's mother blinks.

 _'Whoa, he is rich.'_ Keith smiles at her.

"Miss! Thanks for taking care of me! Also! You and your husband, plus Issei are invited to pass a day in my manor!"

"Really? Well okay, Keith-san! But how do we reach there?" Keith shakes his head.

"I will say to Issei where my home is, but please appear there, my mother and father want to meet you too!" She smiles.

"I will speak with my husband, and then we will go." Keith enters inside the car and shakes his hand for them.

"Good Night!" They both shake their hands as the car drives away.

"Good night!"

* * *

In the other side of the city, in a motel, a blue-haired miss is in the bed, moaning as a man is over her, constantly moving his hips.

This is Keith's mother, off to a great start this night.

"Y-you are eager today Anna-san." The sapphire haired woman gives a sly smile, embracing his neck.

"L-less talk dear." She kisses him heatedly. After some minutes, both finish. The man is dressing and looks to Anna; she is still nude, looking to her own cellphone.

"Hmph." The man, a fair-haired one with a beard and fit looks to her.

"That man is coming back." He glances as she takes a cigar, igniting it and smoking.

"Your hubby?" Anna shakes her head.

"Yes. He wants to see his son's friends and parents."

"Didn't he care nothing about him?" She blows smoke on the roof, looking neutral.

"He only cares about his 'hidden capacities' whatever that shit is."

"You shouldn't smoke. It will do nothing well to you."

"I don't care." The man sighs.

"You know." She glances to him as he lifts. "You could leave him, come with me, I may not be rich but I love you, and likewise I can be Keith's father." Anna sighs.

"You keep saying that, but…" She turns around and glares to the window. The man sighs.

"You love that man."

"And I despise myself for that." is all she says.

The man shakes his head, walking out of the room. He had a neutral face, hiding his emotions as he rubbed a growing goatee.

 _'Anna Lancaster, if I have found you before Reinhard…'_ Azazel, lord of the Fallen, sighs.

"Maybe Keith would be happier." That was also, why Azazel didn't really marry. _'The first time I love a woman and I can't have her.' He thinks as he walks out of the motel. Maybe that is fate punishing me for my lecherous ways in the past?'_

* * *

"Around here!" Issei says as he is sitting on the couch behind in the car, his mother and father on the front.

"So we just turn the street?" Issei shakes his head. He didn't forget the way to Keith's house when he had shown to him, eventually, they reach the place. His mother and father whistle.

"Wow. They are very rich! This whole terrain may have cost a lot!" His mother looks as butler comes in.

"Hello, are you the parents of Issei? Please let us store your car. They are waiting for you outside." Issei shakes his head.

"Mom! Dad! Let's go!" Issei opens the door of the car as his father says.

"Issei! Wait for a mi-!" It is a bit too late, he ends up opening the door and a blue-haired boy rushes outside and clutches his arm pulling him out.

"Hey, Issei-san! Come!" Issei smiles as he walks out and looks to his parents that simply let out a sigh and shook their heads amused.

"Okay, we are coming." As they exit the car, the butler takes the key from Mr. Hyoudou.

"Good night, welcome." Keith's head turns around with a smile as Issei looks up and widens his eyes.

"Wow! She is so pretty!" A blue-haired woman walks out; she had high heels and a very conservative, she wears a kind smile, with a tall, blonde haired man wearing a suit. The woman smiles.

"Welcome, I am Anna Lancaster Goldenbaum, this is my husband Reinhard Goldenbaum, and you are the parents of my son's friend." Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou smile.

"Yes, I am Kirino Hyoudou and this is my husband, Gorou Hyoudou." Issei's father looks the couple before him and turns around.

"Ise! Come here to meet your friend's parents!" Both boys look back and walk in. Issei smiles and looks up to her and Keith's father, he smiles.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou! Please take care of me!" He bows his head at what Keith's father laughs waving his hand.

"Please stop Issei, there is no need for this, I am already glad that you are my son's friend." He shakes his head walking and crouching before the two boys, placing his hand on their shoulders.

"You two are great." There is a hidden glint on his eye; he lifts, turning to his wife that speaks. "Please come in you all, it is chilly outside." With that, they step in.

"Dear, those two…" Kirino speaks blushing as she looks to Reinhard, mumbling to her husband that looks to her, equally blushing and staring at Anna.

"Yeah, I know. They are both gorgeous!" Issei and Keith walk side by side, chatting about something, Keith's parents walk ahead as they eventually step inside the house. Issei and his parents quickly crouch to take out their shoes at what Anna smiles, waving her hands.

"Please no!" They look up and see that Keith and his parents had their shoes.

"As you can see we are foreigners, here we kind of adopt our customs, but if you wish to take your shoes out…" At that, they lift smiling and waving their heads. Gorou asks.

"Are you from Germany?" Reinhard shakes his head.

"I am German; my wife is English, now Keith was born here." His wife shakes her head.

"I was a lawyer before marrying Reinhard, Mr. Hyoudou, did you traveled to Germany on a certain point?" Issei's father shakes his head.

"Yes, it was mainly when I was studying medicine a few decades ago. The name made me remind of some people I did meet here." Reinhard laughs.

"Maybe was it one of my cousins? My family is big." Kyousuke lifts an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't dismiss that chance."

"Anyway." Anna looks at Keith and Issei with a smile. "You two can go and play, dinner will take time, Keith?" Keith straightens himself.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Be a good boy and show the house for your friend, we will attend his parents, okay?" Keith shakes his head happily, his parents smiled at him. That for the boy was the best thing he had today.

"Yes! Issei come here!" He takes his friend's hand and runs on the corridors.

"Anyway." Anna lifts, smiling over the boys running on the corridors. 'If only…' She shakes her head. "Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, do you mind sharing some wine with us?" Reinhard and Issei's parents smile, agreeing.

* * *

"Your bedroom lacks toys, Keith."

"You think? I mean, they are…here!" Keith opens a chest close of his wardrobe.

"Oh! Oh hey!? Those are Gundams!" Keith arches an eyebrow.

"So that is how they are named…I never knew what they were, but I find them cool." He takes one of the Gundams, they were dolls of robots that had guns and lightsabers.

"One day we will watch Mobile Suit Gundam! You will like it! It is big robots flying around and blasting the bad guys from space!" Keith's eyes gleam at the last word.

"Space?!" Issei shakes his head.

"Yes! Space!" He starts moving the Gaiman around and stops close of a table, looking to a chessboard on Keith's table. "Hey Keith, what is that?" Issei points to his chessboard.

"Ah! It is my chessboard. I play with my father and my butler. Do you know how to play?" Issei shakes his head.

"Okay, so I will teach you, come here…" Then someone knocks the door.

"Master Keith, Mister Hyoudou? Dinner is ready." Issei lifts as Keith, going out.

"Do you show me later on Keith?" Keith shakes his head.

"Yes!"

After dinner, Keith walks outside and falls on the grass, looking to the night sky. The stars stay across the heavens like a dress with small glimmering crystals, the young blue haired boy has a look of wonder, even holding his breath over the sight, the moon is not present, but Keith didn't care. "Without the moon, the sky is prettier…"

"Keith?"

"Oh, Issei-san. I am just taking a rest; I will go back and teach you chess." Issei shakes his head and lies down close of him.

"So you like stars?" Keith smiles.

"Yes, I remember my father taking me to a hill one day, the night sky is so pretty, I could stay here looking at it forever…" Issei looks at the stars and smiles.

"Yes, they are beautiful!"

Keith giggles. "Mobile Suit Gundam happens in space, right?" Issei shakes his head.

"Yes!" Keith then turns and looks to Issei, which does the same. "Hey Issei-san, if one day I get a way to reach the stars, do you come with me? We could reach all of them. Us two." Issei closes his eyes.

"Reach the stars? That seems cool, but can I have a Suit like in Gundam?" Keith shakes his head.

"Yes! I will want one for me too!" Both boys look to each other and they take each other's hand together, lifting their free hands to the night sky.

"One day, we will reach them all." Issei smiles, together with Keith.

"Yes, Keith. Together." Issei says certain, there is no doubt in his heart.


End file.
